


The ice queen has a heart after all.

by mskamalakhan (blxegansey)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxegansey/pseuds/mskamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after their first meeting, Lance hunter and Bobbi Morse have a short mission together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ice queen has a heart after all.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbimqrse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbimqrse/gifts).



> For the agents of shield secret santa. It is probably too late, I'm so sorry.
> 
> Beta: The ever lovely [ warriorjemma ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorjemma)

“HUNTER!” He could hear her shouting his name through the blanket, but he couldn’t will himself to answer or get up.  
“Damn it, what did I do to deserve you as a partner?”  
“God!” Lazily, Lance opened his eyes and started rubbing them. “Do you really have to raise your voice?”  
“Yes. Since you do not wake up like a normal human being when I call your stupid name.”   
He looked at Bobbi as she stood up placing her hands on her hips. She was already dressed, her batons and an emergency handgun hidden under her gear. She started impatiently pacing the hotel room and stopping every few seconds to glare at him angrily as he slowly- but intentionally- packed and got dressed.  
“Damn it!” Out of patience, she grabbed a handful of his clothes and threw them inside his suitcase.  
“Why the hell did you do that? It took me a long time to fold those. Now I have to do it all again.”  
“As if that makes any difference.” She took a few steps towards the door.   
“Excuse me? What’s wrong with my folding?”  
“I’ll be downstairs in the restaurant, in case you decide to eventually come.” She was out of the room before he could make a sarcastic comment.

 

Fifteen minutes later, he carried his suitcase to the lobby and checked out at the reception. Then he walked towards the restaurant just as their two targets walked out. Panicked, he increased his pace to see if Bobbi had been successful.  
She was sitting at a table, her suitcase by her side and a stack of papers, a couple of passports and cup of coffee on the table. As he sat down opposite her, she showed him two black envelopes with their covers’ names handwritten on each of them, a proud smile on her lips.  
“What took you so long?” She asked, still sounding a little bit furious.  
“It wasn’t that long.” He rearranged his tie. “So, what’s the next move, Bobbi?”  
“First, it’s Agent Morse to you.” She looked at him with her eyes narrowed. “Second, we’ve got to get to this address and get an idea of how big the Kingpin’s circle is and try to plant some bugs on him, the rest is up to HQ to decide.”  
“Great, then. Where exactly is it?” He took opened one of the envelopes and took out a peace of paper, an address beautifully written on it with gold ink. He scratched his head as he tried to remember how he knew the name. “It’s a night club, I think.”  
“We’ll need to dress to the occasion.” She gave him a suspecting look, “I don’t suppose you own any tuxedos, do you?” 

 

They decided to meet up after an hour at a motel to prepare for the evening and drive to the club together. As Hunter approached her, his back slouched and his hands inside his coat’s pockets, Bobbi couldn’t help but admit that- if she lowered her expectations a lot- considering his muscular figure and his slightly above average fighting skills she could say he was a little good looking in a messed up, annoying way.   
“I wasn’t expecting you to show up in time.” She said in a surprised tone and turned around towards the motel entrance.  
“It didn’t take me that much time to buy some clothes.” He showed her a bag that clearly contained a tuxedo as he caught up with her, a sheepish smile on his face.  
They checked into two rooms, this time as engineer Simon Sloan and computer programmer Patricia Blake, the couple that Bobbi had robbed earlier that day.   
Inside her shabby room, she opened up a computer, quickly running some encryption to conceal herself. As she hacked into Austen designs, the firm that had designed the nightclub, and searched for schematics of the place, she could feel Hunter staring at her from the chair by the window. Rolling her eyes, she wondered what she had done to be punished with that ass hat’s presence, already regretting her earlier attraction to him.  
“So, Bobbi, how long have you been in this line of work?”  
“There is no need for small talk.” she sighed and added, “Plus, I’m pretty sure that you already know from my files. And do not ever call me Bobbi again.” She caught a glimpse of him, as she got up to get the printed plans, his figure slouched on the chair, the look of surprise and lack of witty come backs was certainly amusing.  
“You know what? You don’t even have to stay here, there’s nothing you can help me with” Peering over the papers, she stole a glance at Hunter as he got up. “You can wait in your room. I can take care of everything on my own, just be ready to face as many scumbags as you can and expect a few fights.”  
Her back was to him, so she didn’t get to see the look on his face this time. She only heard the door bang close as he slipped out of the room.

 

“Are you ready?” She gently knocked on his room’s door.  
“Yes, ma’am.” The door opened and he appeared in the frame, trying to arrange his bow tie.  
He was clad in an expensive tuxedo, and wearing a shiny brand new pair of shoes.  
“You look...nice.”  
“What a surprise!” He locked the door and answered with a snarky remark. “The ice queen has a heart after all.”  
“Haha, very funny.” She threw a bag at him making him lose his balance for a second- a fact which luckily she did not make fun of.

“You should have taken that right!” She shouted at him as he drove through a very crowded highway. “Now we’re going to be stuck in traffic for hours.”  
“No, we’re not.”   
“I should have been driving, not you.” She crossed her arms, angrily frowning at the window. “As I said, I know the city better than you.”  
He ignored her and changed the gear.

Almost an hour later, they arrived to the club, a valet waiting for them to get out of the vehicle.  
“Stay alert in case we’re made.” She whispered to him, even though they were still inside the car. “Those two civilians lurking around the entrance are definitely Kingpin’s men.”  
“You know, I do have eyes.” He got out of the car and handed the keys to the valet.  
They showed their invitations to the guards who told them that where the meeting would be held. Lance offered Bobbi his hand and she reluctantly curled her arm around his.  
“You know, we have got to keep up our covers.” He said as soon as he was sure they were far away from the guard. “We’re supposed to be Mr and Mrs Mad Scientist.”  
“Can you babble any less?” She whispered in his ear, unable to stop herself from smiling.   
They stepped inside the crowded club, loud music blaring from every corner. The cavernous space was lit with purple and pink light, people dancing and drinking and discussing their possibly criminal activities all over the place. A band was playing a loud song, the lead screaming into the microphone as the drummer attacked (nice!) her drum set.   
He looked over the whole place trying to spot as many guards and evaluate their chances just in case they needed it. He knew that Morse was doing the same. A man carrying a tray offered them drinks and they each took a glass full of sparkling champagne.   
“So, what do we know about this Kingpin character?” He whispered in her ear and tried to ignore her sweet perfume and the feel of her arm around his.  
“My source told me his name is Wilson Fisk, mid forties, large, muscular, and bald.”  
“Who was your source again?”  
“He’s a vigilante. He’s gone up against Kingpin many times. In fact, they are arch enemies.”  
“Isn’t that the Red Devil or something?”  
“It’s Dared-” She was interrupted by Lance.   
“Wait, I see him. He’s by the bar talking to that mustache-y bloke.”  
“Great, let’s get down to business.”   
She gave him a smile that didn’t seem as forced as her earlier ones. It reminded him of the way she had looked at him and smiled the first time he saw her on that pier.  
Trying to get that image out of his mind, he led them through the crowd, pushing a few people out of the way as they walked. Once they were at the bar, he ordered two glasses of whiskey and pretended to read a menu as they intently listened in on Kingpin’s conversation with the other guy.  
Bobbi showed him a tiny metal device and pointed at the Kingpin. With her signal he took up his drink and walked towards the two men, pretending to be drunk. As he passed them he spilled his drink on the larger man, trying to make it look like an accident. He saw Bobbi apologising to Fisk, an excuse to plant the bug on him.  
Once they were out of earshot, Bobbi activated the device on her cellphone, checking for any interference. When she didn’t find any problems she looked at Lance, smiling.  
“Mission accomplished, then?” He tried to sound charming.  
“I guess so.” She sighed with relief.  
“Can I get you a drink?”  
“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” She answered after an unusually long pause.  
As they waited for a bartender to get them their drinks, they both started tapping their fingers against the granite surface of the bar, their fingers touching. He looked at her and noticed a warm smile playing on her lips.   
For the second time that night he thought of the first time he had ever met her; her hair running wildly in the wind as she smiled, the moonlight accentuating the best of her features- not that she had any bad ones. He remembered her turning around towards him and her smile widening, her eyes glistening as the moonlight shone on them. Just like she did right now, a warm smile spreading across her cheeks, her eyes showing more emotion that she had shown the past twenty four hours.   
Unaware of how close they were now, he smiled back at her, his hand curling around hers. He moved his face closer to hers, their hands still touching. She mirrored his move and then, with no previous hints, she pressed her lips against his. Suddenly, their lips were locked, their faces positioned diagonally as not to bump noses.   
In that moment, he wondered how and why she found him attractive- he even contemplated that she only did that to tease him or to maintain their covers thoroughly- but his suspicion was soon gone as she grabbed his collar, pulling him closer to her and sliding her tongue inside his mouth. She tasted of mint with the slightest hint of coffee, her teeth biting at his upper lip.  
Unaware of how tense his body was, he relaxed a little, wrapping his hands around her waist, his fingertips touching the end of her hair. He gave in fully to the kiss, his mouth exploring back as his grabbed a handful of her soft hair with one hand and pulled her closer in with the other.  
She pulled away, once again making him doubt everything for just a second before she whispered something in his ear.  
“What?” Unsure if he had heard her correctly, he said a little too loudly-luckily the club was too loud and crowded for anyone to notice.  
“We already have rooms,” She dangled the motel keys in front of him, a flirtatious smile playing on her lips. “We might as well use them.”  
Unable to believe what was about to happen, he took the hand she had extended him and followed her, whispering to himself something he had said earlier that day.   
“The ice queen has a heart after all.”


End file.
